Mi sonrisa
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Una historia fuera de lo común: a Leona se le da una misión muy especial. Con la ayuda de Kula Diamond, ¿logrará realizarla?. (Pésimo summary, hasta yo lo sé xD).
1. Una misión inesperada

N/A: ¡Hola! Ok, sé que tengo pendientes (no me gusta dejarlos así), pero esta tarde está lloviendo y no hay ganas de salir así que tuve una iluminación (LOL) después de leer el diálogo que hay entre Leona y Kula en el KOF XIII, y también el de Leona y Ralf, antes de que luchen. No sé si se dieron cuenta los que tienen el juego, pero al momento de hablar con Ralf, Leona sonríe suavemente (por esas pequeñas cosas digo que es la pareja perfecta n_n) . Y bueno, no sé... espero que guste. Los reviews me vienen como anillo al dedo, así sea para criticar: es bueno saber la opinión de los demás. Primer fic que no tiene romance (o que tiene muy poquito xD, lamento decir que el romance es mi fuerte, al parecer no soy tan buena escritora :/) Dejo de hinchar y pues... ¡a leer!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore. (¡No me demanden, no tengo plata!) Sólo escribo esto por diversión :D.

Capítulo uno.- Una misión inesperada

Se dice que todas las personas tienen un "niño interior", pero ¿qué tan cierto es eso?

A simple vista, Leona Heidern parecía haber nacido adulta. Todo en cuanto a su personalidad emanaba frialdad, como si calculara y analizara cada movimiento o palabra a su alrededor, siempre alerta. Las pocas personas que tenían el ¿privilegio? de intercambiar con ella aunque sea unas pocas palabras necesarias ya se habían acostumbrado a esto, pero aún así, se trataba en lo posible de sacarla de ese caparazón en el que vivía encerrada. Sobra decir que ella tenía razones, referentes a su pasado, que justificaban su actitud, pero no parecía ser feliz siendo así, simplemente parecía conforme.

Por otro lado, existían personas como Kula Diamond. En realidad, ella sí podría calificar como "niña", pues aún era una chiquilla de dieciséis años, o tal vez menos... Tal vez más. No sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños, había puesto una cualquiera para celebrarlo con la intención de recibir cuantos regalos y dulces pudieran comprarle sus amistades. A excepción, tal vez, de K' Dash, a quien la "mocosa" (como él solía llamarle) le colmaba la paciencia en ocasiones con su actitud de niña caprichosa. Pero aunque se podía respaldar en que era aún muy joven, Kula parecía no estar dispuesta ni a considerar la idea de madurar, o siquiera de comportarse como alguien de su edad.

Raramente se la podía ver sin su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin su paleta de caramelo o sin congelar el suelo para después deslizarse con sus zapatillas especiales por él. Todo en ella desparramaba alegría y cualquiera disfrutaba de su compañía, siempre y cuando no se ponga pesada.

Era un sábado cualquiera en la base, en la que el Ikari Team se encontraba descansando de sus tantas y tediosas misiones. Como era de esperarse, Ralf y Clark miraban la tele mientras tomaban cervezas, Whip estaba ofuscada en la computadora, y Leona simplemente revisaba los informes de sus misiones. Uno de esos momentos en los que estaba revisando cada punto de los papeles, sintió como se la arrancaban de las manos. Buscó al culpable y no vio otro más que su superior, el Coronel Jones. Lo miró inquisitivamente, pero no preguntó nada porque ella creía que, en su posición, no tenía que cuestionar sus órdenes. Él simplemente le sonrió, al tiempo que guardaba los papeles en uno de los cajones y cerraba éste con llave. Ella miró de reojo el hecho, y con voz algo débil, dijo:

—Coronel: mi deber es revisar todos los archivos que...— de pronto fue silenciada al sentir los dedos de Ralf tapando sus labios. Cualquiera sería acreedor de una de sus "V-Slasher" por una osadía así, pero ¡diablos! ¿Por qué con él parecía ser totalmente permisiva? ¿Era alguna especie de "excepción" o lo dejaba hacer lo que quería porque era su superior?

—No mientas, Leo— dijo él, divertido. ¿"Leo"? Ralf era la única persona con las agallas suficientes para decirle así. —Te he estado observando: ya leíste este como cuatro veces, y estoy seguro de que hiciste lo propio con todos los demás. ¡Es nuestro sábado libre, princesa! ¿Enserio piensas gastarlo revisando una y otra vez el mismo informe?

Leona bajó la mirada, y no pudo evitar sentirse patética. Patética como ser humano. Ni siquiera pasaba los veinticinco años y actuaba como su padre adoptivo (al que no le faltaba mucho para cumplir los cincuenta y seis). Y sin embargo, Ralf, que ya había pasado los treinta tenía esa actitud de veinteañero que hacía encantar a todos, a veces hasta algo inmaduro, pero eso era precisamente lo que atraía más de él.

—¿Qué me sugiere que haga?— preguntó levantando la mirada, esperando que el otro le diera alguna buena idea para cambiar eso.

—Primero que nada, no me preguntes a mí. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que te gusta hacer más que el deber...— dijo él, pensando que tal vez eso ayudaría.

—Bueno... Me gusta visitar fábricas... y cumplir con las misiones. Creo que es todo— contestó Leona, con su típica y monótona voz de militar. Ralf borró un poco la sonrisa de su rostro. "Es peor de lo que pensé" se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto, Whip pegó uno de sus famosos gritos histéricos. Los otros tres la miraron extrañados.

—¡Olvidé que hoy tengo que llevar a Kula al parque de diversiones!—exclamó Whip, al tiempo que apagaba su computadora.

—Vaya, eso justifica tremendo grito...— comentó en tono irónico Clark, pero después recibió un golpe venido de Whip.

—¿Al parque de diversiones?— preguntó Ralf. Hace tiempo que no iba a uno. Entonces se le prendió un foco en el cerebro. Miró a Leona con una sonrisa traviesa. "Oh, no. Está tramando algo..." suspiró Leona para sus adentros.— Dijiste que te gusta cumplir las misiones, ¿no, princesa? Bueno, tengo una nueva para ti...

Kula estaba esperando impaciente en su habitación cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Bajó resueltamente las escaleras, ansiosa. Al abrir, se emocionó al ver a Whip, pero no esperaba encontrar con ella a la militar de cabello azul.

—¡Hola, Whip!...y Leona— saludó Kula, algo confundida. Algo en esa chica le daba miedo.

—¡Hola, Kula! Escucha... Surgió una misión nueva para mí, así que no te podré llevar...— empezó a decir Whip, a lo que Kula puso un puchero.—PERO, mi querida amiga Leona se ofreció amablemente a llevarte a cambio.— Leona frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño ante esas palabras.

—¿Le-Leona?— preguntó débilmente Kula. "¡Oh, no! ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Esa chica me asesinará, estoy segura!" pensó con angustia.—Bueno, pues, no hay problema, podemos ir el sábado siguiente...

—Te dije que no querría ir conmigo, Whip...— susurró Leona a su compañera con pesar, pero Kula logró oírla.

—¡No, no es eso! Es sólo que no quiero ser una molestia para t- ¡para usted, señora!— se apresuró a decir nerviosa Kula. Leona posó sus ojos en ella, causando que el corazón de la joven se disparara de miedo.

—Pues no lo eres... Aparte que yo también quiero ir a ese... ese lugar— contestó Leona, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonar amable. No porque quisiera, sino que el Coronel le había dado una orden, y ya sea de cualquier tipo, ella debía cumplirla.

Kula lo pensó. "Bueno, de cualquier modo, si quiere matarme, no hubiese venido con Whip" se dijo finalmente, y entonces asintió. Fueron hasta un jeep color verde militar y, tras despedirse de Whip, partieron rumbo al parque de diversiones. No se dijo nada en todo el camino.

Continuará…

N/A: En realidad no iba a hacerlo en capítulos, más bien en uno entero, pero creo que es mejor así. Para no cansarse, jeje.


	2. Una tortura

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore. (¡No me demanden, no tengo plata!) Sólo escribo esto por diversión :D.

Capítulo dos.- Una tortura

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer?— le preguntó Leona, al llegar, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no sonar fría. Pero precisamente la manera forzada en la que lo hacía, la hacía ver escalofriante.

—Yo... Yo... ¡lo que usted quiera!— exclamó Kula, no queriendo parecer como que le daba órdenes. Leona se reprimió por no voltear sus ojos. Ella era la persona menos indicada para tener alguna buena idea de cómo divertirse en un lugar así. A todo esto, ver tanta gente a su alrededor, tantos niños correteando sin el control debido de sus tutores, tanto ruido, tanto desorden logró hacer que se mareara. No estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Todo en cuanto alrededor suyo era siempre prolijo y previamente organizado.

Tuvo que cerrar fuerte los párpados para ubicarse un poco y ver si se le pasaba aquel mareo, pero no fue suficiente. Estaba en un espacio abierto y aún así, sentía claustrofobia. "Sólo a mí me puede pasar esto…" pensó al tiempo que se tambaleaba.

—Kula…—musitó con la intención de decirle que no sienta miedo de ella, pero aquel persistente mareo y falta absurda de oxígeno pudieron con ella. Estiró su mano hacia Kula para tener algo en que apoyarse para no caer, pero la chica se lo tomó mal, porque pensó que quería golpearla o algo por el estilo.

—¡No me pegue, por favor! ¡No-no se qué le hice pero no me mate! — gritó histérica Kula, al tiempo que creaba una barrera de hielo para que Leona no pudiera agarrarla. Causó la mirada de toda la gente que estaba alrededor, y para desgracia de Leona (que se sentía intimidada cuando muchas personas la miraban simultáneamente) creyeron que quería herir a la joven. Eso fue suficiente para que se le pasara el mareo. Ofreció su mano a Kula, quien se había arrodillado en el suelo, muerta de miedo, y le preguntó:

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No pretendo matarte!— dijo Leona en voz baja, mirando de reojo cómo la miraban las demás personas. Esta chiquilla empezaba a colmarle la paciencia.

—¿Ah… no?—balbuceó confundida Kula, mientras aceptaba la mano de la militar para levantarse. La chica del pelo azul negó con la cabeza.—Bueno… lo siento. Pero es que me pareció muy raro que decidiera traerme usted en lugar de Whip… ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—En primer lugar: deja de tratarme de "usted". No soy superior tuya y tampoco estoy en el cuartel, ¿entendido?— preguntó Leona, con voz firme, de típica soldada. Kula se apresuró a asentir.—Y en segundo lugar…— el contarle esto a Diamond la hacía sentirse ridícula, así que desvió la mirada —El Coronel Jones me dio la misión de venir a "divertirme" contigo el día de hoy. Dice que tú tienes un espíritu muy alegre y juvenil, y que definitivamente una tarde contigo sería buena influencia para mi siempre frío y aburrido carácter.

Kula abrió los ojos de par en par. No pensó jamás vivir para enseñarle a alguien como Leona el cómo divertirse. De repente sintió algo de lástima por ella: después de todo, jamás la había visto esbozar siquiera media sonrisa. Y Kula creía que sin la risa, la vida no tenía sentido. La peli azul parecía haber leído sus pensamientos, porque no tardó en agregar:

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es que siempre estás riendo? Ralf dice que tengo que hacerlo…

—No lo harás si te sientes presionada, simplemente… lo haces—respondió Kula, sorprendiendo con eso a Leona, quien pensaba que reír era algo que sólo unos cuantos humanos calificados podían hacer, cuando en realidad era al revés.—Pero te ayudaré: te prometo que al final del día, te habrás divertido tanto que por lo menos sonreirás.

A riesgo de ser pateada, Kula respiró valentía y jaló la mano de la militar. Lo primero en su lista serían las tazas. Sí, esas que marean de tan sólo verlas. Al llegar, Leona examinó la atracción con sumo desprecio.

—¿Qué clase de chatarra es esta?— preguntó, soltándose de la mano de la más pequeña.

—¡Vamos a hacer fila! Es muy divertido… ¡ya verás!— exclamó muy entusiasmada Kula, al tiempo que la empujaba a hacer fila. Leona miraba inquieta cómo giraban esas condenadas tazas. "Coronel, ¿en qué lío me metió?" pensó con irritación.

Kula escogió una taza color rosa chillón. Leona jamás se había sentido tan ridícula en toda su vida. Se sentó con desánimo y mirando inquieta a todos lados, como esperando algún ataque de aquella máquina. La peli celeste le sonrió. Pronto sintió que se movía el piso. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, rogando porque aquello no durara mucho, pero para su desgracia, era sólo el principio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Si los cierras te mareas más!— advirtió Kula, quien gritaba de emoción. Leona abrió los ojos para verla girando la rueda que había entre las dos, y al parecer eso hacía que la taza no sólo girara en torno a la tetera gigante, sino también sobre su propio eje. Todo menos Kula si difuminaba ante sus ojos. Sintió como el mareo y adrenalina que anticipaba a uno de sus Riots Blood, y francamente, no le hubiese molestado que "la otra Leona" se comiera aquella tortura.

Cuando empezó a disminuir la velocidad, Leona ya veía estrellas por doquier. Kula la ayudó a bajarse y tambaleando, corrió para llegar hasta la banca más cercana.

—No…entiendo…cómo…la gente… disfruta subiendo… ¡a esa porquería!—exclamó Leona, con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas.

—Tal vez no debimos empezar con las tazas…— dijo Kula, rascándose la barbilla.—Está bien… Podríamos buscar algo más a tu estilo… ¡Vamos!— nuevamente jaló el brazo de Leona, quien ya se había recuperado de su mareo.

Llegaron hasta, según lo que Leona vio, una torre muy alta. En la cúspide había un letrero enorme y luminoso que decía "¡Pega y gana!". En la base, descansaba un martillo de gran magnitud y de apariencia plástica. Miró extrañada a Kula como diciendo "¿Qué es esto?"

—Bueno, técnicamente lo que debes hacer es pegarle lo más fuerte que puedas a ese rectángulo que ves allí—señaló la parte inferior de aquella torre y Leona asintió.—Si logras hacer que el medidor llegue hasta la cima, ganarás un premio, como ese pulpo enorme y hermoso…— los ojos de la chica brillaron al ver al enorme peluche.

—¿Ese te gusta?— preguntó Leona, al verla, y Kula asintió.—Supongo que puedo ganarlo por ti…

Se acercó para agarrar el martillo enorme, cuando un muchacho alto, de buen físico, simpático y bronceado se le adelantó. Ella retrocedió un poco ante eso, pero él se le quedó viendo.

—Este martillo no fue hecho para ser usado por manos tan delicadas como las tuyas, preciosa— le dijo él, coqueto, a lo que Leona arqueaba las cejas y Kula soltaba una risita traviesa.—Déjalo en manos de un hombre, yo te puedo dar ese pulpo enorme y también te puedo bajar las estrellas, si me lo pides…— alzó el martillo en lo alto y golpeó, al parecer con todas sus fuerzas. El medidor llegó casi hasta el objetivo, pero no lo consiguió. Ante eso, disimuló con una sonrisa coqueta y comentó:— ¡Está trucado!

Pero Leona, ignorándolo, se dirigió hasta el martillo, ante la mirada expectativa de los curiosos, porque pocas eran las mujeres que hacían ese tipo de cosas. Estudió el martillo unos segundos, tratando de calcular en qué ángulo sería mejor utilizarlo y cuánto de fuerza necesitaría para hacer subir el medidor. Se preparó unos instantes, girando sus muñecas, y después lo agarró fuerte con las dos manos. Lo elevó hasta poco detrás de su nuca, y lo dejó caer con la fuerza justa y necesaria. Para la sorpresa de todos los demás, el rectángulo de metal en el que estrelló el martillo se partió en dos, y el medidor disparó hasta arriba, haciendo un ruido estruendoso al lograr el objetivo.

El dueño, boquiabierto, le dio el bendito pulpo tamaño tanque a Leona, quien tras dedicarle una mirada indiferente se lo entregó a Kula, que se puso a saltar de alegría abrazando su peluche. El muchacho bronceado, con la mandíbula abierta a más no poder, las vio alejarse y decidió seguirlas, junto con sus amigos. Nunca había visto a una chica así: definitivamente tenía que invitarla a salir.

Continuará…


	3. Dan

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore. (¡No me demanden, no tengo plata!) Sólo escribo esto por diversión :D.

Capítulo tres.- Dan

—¿Qué sigue?— le preguntó Leona a Kula. Aún sonaba seria, pero a la chica le gustó que la militar pareciera mostrar más interés.

—Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a los autitos!— sugirió feliz Kula, y nuevamente jaló a Leona del brazo. La peli azul analizaba con lujo de detalles todo en cuanto a ese parque de atracciones. Y era de esperarse: estaba acostumbrada a buscar peligros en su entorno. Observó los famosos autitos que se refería Kula. Era un espacio muy pequeño el que tenían como para hacer una carrera. "Pero ¿qué rayos es esta vaina?" dijo Leona para sus adentros, al tiempo que miraba con extrañeza aquellos autos todo apretujados. Siguió a Kula, quien eligió el auto más rosa que podía haber.

—Maneja tú; a mí no se me da. Casi siempre obligan a K' a subirse conmigo y manejar…— comentó la menor, esbozando una sonrisa al recordar eso, pero la militar estaba analizando el pequeño auto. Kula se puso los cinturones de seguridad y ella la imitó. Sonó un timbre y salieron disparadas en aquel autito. Leona no tenía idea de qué hacer o de adónde ir, ¿había una meta o algo así? Pero de pronto, otro auto impactó contra ellas, y cuando la militar se recuperó de la sacudida, logró distinguir en el otro autito al muchacho de hace rato, quien le sonreía pícaramente. Sin dudarlo se liberó de los cinturones y se estaba bajando del coche, cuando Kula preguntó:

—Leona ¿adónde vas?

—A partirle la cara al tipo que nos chocó. ¿Acaso está demente?— contestó Leona, con furia en los ojos—No me tardo…

—¡¿Partirle la ca…?! ¡Leona! ¡Ese es el objetivo del juego, por eso se llaman "autitos chocadores"!— exclamó Kula, claramente haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no reírse. Leona parpadeó repetidas veces y al caer en la cuenta, se sonrojó al tiempo que volvía a subir al auto.

—Pues, bien. Vamos a enseñarle a ese imbécil lo que es chocar en serio…—masculló, agarrando el volante y pisando a fondo el acelerador. No tardó mucho en encontrar a aquel muchacho, y nuevamente comenzó a calcular su siguiente movimiento. ¿En qué lugar impactaría más si lo chocaba? Dio una vuelta a toda la pista y finalmente, arremetió contra el auto de aquel muchacho. La fuerza del impacto lo mandó hasta la pared, golpeándolo bruscamente y Leona suspiró satisfecha.

—Definitivamente: estoy enamorado…— masculló el muchacho, y después tosió porque se había golpeado el pecho muy fuerte.

Las chicas salieron de la pista de autos chocadores, dispuestas a ir a la montaña rusa, a la que Kula tenía un poco de miedo. "¿Cuál es el gusto de chocarse unos autos contra otros? La gente está muy loca…" suspiró Leona, para sus adentros. Pero al llegar a la montaña, observó lo alta que era, y por más que resultara extraño, sentía ansias por subirse. Kula estaba algo nerviosa, pero aún así comentó:

—Cada asiento tiene una cámara que te fotografía para que después veas tu reacción. Puedes llevársela de evidencia al Coronel.

Leona la miró fijamente. Si esas fotos iban a llegar hasta el Coronel, debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo por mostrar que se había divertido. Subieron al carro, y mientras escalaba una gran cuesta, Leona escuchó una voz conocida cerca de ellas. Era aquel muchacho pesado:

—¿Tienen miedo, dulzuras? No teman, yo las protegeré— para cuando terminó de decir esto, ya estaban a punto de deslizarse por la bajada más grande, conocida como la "mortal". Leona sintió un vértigo agradable y una adrenalina genial al estar a punto de caer, cerró los ojos muy fuerte, disfrutando al máximo aquellas punzadas de adrenalina que se producían en su estómago. Los volvió a abrir y puso la expresión más entretenida que pudo. Gritó levemente a la mitad, al tiempo que los ensordecedores gritos de nena tanto de Kula como del muchacho reventaban sus oídos. Luego unas vueltas cabeza abajo, unas subidas y bajadas, y el paseo estaba completado. No se había dado cuenta de que Kula y aquel muchacho estaban abrazados, sollozando de miedo. Los miró arqueando una ceja, a lo que Kula se soltó rápidamente de él.

—"Yo las protegeré" Tremendo maricón…— gruñó la chica, levantándose del carro. Al llegar a tierra firme, se arrodilló en el suelo— ¡Suelo, suelo firme!... ¿Cómo es que no te espantaste, Leona? Esto es peor que las tacitas…

—No lo creo… Además, es igual a cuando el Coronel maneja el Jeep, con la diferencia de que esto SÍ es seguro…— contestó algo traviesa Leona, pero aún sin sonreír, ayudando a la otra a levantarse. Kula rió como media hora con ese comentario. "Ah, no fue tan chistoso… Si estaba hablando enserio…" pensó Leona mirándola extrañada.

—Bueno… Sigamos— propuso Kula, secándose las lágrimas que la un tanto exagerada risa le habían provocado, pero el muchacho las interrumpió.

—Al menos, déjame comprarte un dulce.

—Qué pesado eres, novato…—suspiró Leona harta, pero Kula la separó un momento para hablar a solas.

—¿Qué tal si le das una oportunidad? No parece mal chico…

—Parece ser un cretino— comentó Leona.

—Y además es muy atractivo. No tienes que darle alas, simplemente dale la oportunidad de conocerte. Creo que al Coronel Ralf le gustará saber que interactuaste con un muchacho— le dijo Kula, dándole suaves codazos en el brazo y sonriendo.

En la mente de Leona se representó una escena, en la que ella le decía al Coronel que había "interactuado" con un muchacho.

—_Muy bien, Leona, ¡de eso estaba hablando! Me alegra mucho que por fin hayas decidido tirarle bola a un chico, ¡así se hace!— exclama el muy sonriente Coronel, Leona asiente en señal de agradecimiento._

"Eso sería imposible…" pensó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza, y una nueva escena apareció:

—_¡¿Cómo que aceptaste la invitación de un muchacho que no conoces?! ¡Muéstramelo! ¡Te dije que te divirtieras, no dije nada acerca de muchachos! ¡Clark: a partirle la cara a ese imbécil!— grita un muy furioso Ralf, al tiempo que recoge su bate de beisbol y se ata su famosa bandana roja en la cabeza._

"Sí, eso es más probable…" admitió la muchacha en un suspiro. Nunca se le olvida la vez que, en uno de los torneos, escucharon un muchacho gritando un piropo algo subido de tono dirigido a Leona. Clark y ella trataron de ignorarlo, pero el Coronel no dudó en darle su merecido. Al recordar eso, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de la militar por un instante fugaz.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— cedió finalmente Leona con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dan, para las princesas como tú…— le contestó él, coqueto y feliz porque había logrado algo. ¿"Princesa"? Eso era el colmo. Nadie podía llamarle así, nadie excepto…

—Bueno, Dan. Pondré en claro algunas cosas. Si no quieres terminar en el hospital, deja de lado las estupideces como "preciosa", "princesa" o lo que sea que me suene ridículo. Asiente si lo entendiste— ordenó seria Leona, y el muchacho se apresuró a asentir.— No te acercarás a menos de un metro de mí y nada de tratar de tocarme. ¿Entendiste?— el muchacho frunció el ceño pero asintió.—Y lo más importante: si digo que te largues y que no nos sigas más, lo harás sin rechistar. A menos de que quieras acabar mal.

"Es una chica ruda… Me gusta, me gusta" pensó el muchacho.

—Su nombre es Leona, y está encantada de conocerte…— dijo Kula, en tono dulce, el muchacho le sonrió. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la tienda de dulces, mientras la peli celeste charlaba con el nuevo amigo y Leona se mantenía al margen de la conversación. Al llegar, Leona posó sus ojos en la máquina de hacer algodón de azúcar, objeto que en la vida había visto jamás. Lo observaba con detenimiento, cuando escuchó a Dan decir:

—Te gusta el algodón de azúcar, ¿eh? ¡Deme tres, por favor!— Leona lo miró extrañada pero ya era tarde. La dulcera le extendió uno de color azul.

—¡Qué lindo detalle regalarle dulces a tu novia!— comentó la muchacha, sonriendo. Leona abrió los ojos como platos, disgustada.

—Es nada, comparado a todo lo que podría darle…—respondió el muchacho, mirando a Leona al tiempo que Kula y la dulcera suspiraban.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo se come?— preguntó Leona, con el ceño fruncido, revisando el algodón de azúcar por todos lados. Era demasiado grande para darle un mordisco. Kula sonrió.

—Se come así—dijo Dan, sonriendo coqueto, y arrancó un pedazo del dulce para acercarlo a la boca de Leona. Ella, sin embargo, sólo lo miró despectivamente.

—¿Enserio piensas que comeré algo que tocaste con TUS manos?— le preguntó, con aires incrédulos. Kula la miró severa. La militar soltó un suspiro de fastidio, y arrancó un pedazo de su algodón. Se lo llevó a la boca, con algo de asco porque para ella comer con las manos era "antihigiénico". Sus compañeros de equipo siempre lo hacían (hasta Whip), pero ella le hacía buen uso a los cubiertos. Pero este día debía olvidarse de sus manías y dejarse llevar un poco. Lo llevó a su boca, y de pronto experimentó una sensación totalmente nueva para ella, agradable. Abrió los ojos grandes y miró a los otros dos con sorpresa.

—Se…¡Se derrite!— exclamó mientras arrancaba otro pedazo más.

—¿Es… Es la primera vez que lo comes?— preguntó Dan, bastante extrañado, pero Leona siguió comiendo su algodón de azúcar, alucinada. Entonces el muchacho miró a Kula —¿Es un alien o algo parecido?

—Algo así…—susurró Kula.

—¡Escuché eso!— gruñó Leona, terminando su algodón de azúcar y pidiendo otro más, eso sí: haciendo de cuenta de que no le había gustado tanto, sino que tenía hambre.

—Y ahora: ¿qué hacemos?—pregunta un muy entusiasmado Dan. Leona arqueó las cejas.

—¿Disculpa? Creí que sólo querías comprarme un dulce.

—¡Oh, vamos, Leona!—exclamó sonriente Kula, al tiempo que daba una suave palmada en el hombro de la militar, quien la miró con gesto desdeñoso —Será más divertido entre más.

—Está bien…—cedió Leona, algo irritada. Siguió haciendo una inspección general a cuanta cosa hubiera a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir porqué rayos había tanta gente sonriendo como idiotas en ese lugar. O tal vez, así es como se veía la gente feliz. "No entiendo qué le ven de bueno… " pensó Leona.

—¡Vamos al barco pirata!—exclamó Kula, muy entusiasta.

"¿Barco pirata? Sólo con ese nombre sé que será una estupidez…" pensó Leona con pesar, al tiempo que seguía a los otros dos, quienes ya se dirigían animadamente a dicha atracción.


	4. Mareos

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore. (¡No me demanden, no tengo plata!) Sólo escribo esto por diversión :D.

Capítulo cuatro.- Mareos

—Dime, Leo, ¿cuántos años tienes?— preguntó Kula, curiosa. A la militar le fastidió un poco la confianza con la que le estaba hablando, pero tal vez eso era signo de que ya no era tan escalofriante hablar con ella.

—Veinticuatro— respondió de manera sistemática Leona.

—¡¿Veinticuatro?!— saltó Kula, sorprendida, al igual que Dan. La peli azul la miró severa ¿acaso pensaba que ya estaba muy vieja?

—¿Algún problema con eso?— si los ojos de Leona hubiesen sido pistolas, Kula ya estaría en otro mundo.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero…— musitó la peli celeste, temerosa y avergonzada. Leona la miró inquisitivamente. —Bueno, pues que pensé que tenías más… ¡No me refiero a físicamente!— se apresuró a corregir Kula, nerviosa, sintiendo que con cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba más cerca de ser torturada por la militar. —Sino que… Bueno, por tu actitud, pareces mayor, jeje, um…

Leona bajó la mirada: odiaba el pensar que era una aburrida militar que estaba dejando pasar los mejores años de su juventud, y no porque quisiera. ¡Cuántas veces había tratado de cambiar, sin éxito alguno! Le resultaba tan difícil… Ella era consciente de que su situación era grave, pero no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo.

—De cualquier manera…— dijo Leona, queriendo cambiar de tema — ¿Cómo es ese barco pirata?

—Pues es… ¡Míralo por tu propia cuenta!— exclamó Kula, señalando la atracción.

Leona dirigió la vista hacia donde apuntaba Kula, y quedó petrificada al ver lo que era. Era un barco enorme que se mecía cada vez más y más alto. A su mente vino un recuerdo tan claro como si lo estuviera viviendo en el momento:

—_¡Leona! ¿Todo bien por ahí?— se escuchó desde afuera del compartimiento de la peli azulada. No era más que la voz del Teniente Still._

—_Afirmativo… Yo, eh… Salgo en un momento, Teniente…— respondió de manera entrecortada. Las turbulencias hicieron que se cayeran muchas cosas de su tocador (en su mayoría cuchillos y botellas de agua) pero no estaba en condiciones de levantarlas, pues apenas podía mantener de pie su cuerpo. _

—_¿Qué sucede?— escuchó decir afuera al Coronel. Esto iba de mal en peor._

—_Leona, creo que no se siente muy bien, debe ser por las turbulencias…— Clark había explicado eso en voz baja, pero Leona estaba dotada de unos buenos oídos, y pudo escucharlo de todas formas. "¡Maldición! No hacía falta que le dijera eso…" pensó molesta._

—_¡No, no! Estoy bien… Salgo en un…— de repente no pudo aguantarlo más y vomitó en la cubeta que estaba sujetando con las manos. Jamás había estado en una situación más horrible que aquella: en esos momentos, hubiese dado la vida porque se la tragara la tierra. Y no acababa ahí: ni bien Ralf escuchó el cuerpo de Leona desplomarse, abrió la puerta de una patada. Al entrar, la joven se volteó y no lo dejó verla. "Perfecto…"_

—_Está bien: sólo se mareó un poco. ¿Puedes traerle una pastilla o algo así? Busca en mi botiquín— le ordenó tranquilo Ralf a su subordinado, quien se apresuró a hacerlo. Con algo de dificultad, logró sentarse al lado de la chica del cabello azul, y le quitó el cabello de la cara delicadamente._

_Después de unos momentos en los que Leona rogaba porque aquel hombre se marchara para que no siga viéndola en aquella situación tan humillante, desvió la vista y dijo con voz sumamente débil:_

—_Estoy muy avergonzada, yo… No estoy acostumbrada a los barcos…_

—_No te preocupes…— le dijo él, al tiempo que le alcanzaba una botella de agua.— A muchas personas les pasa cuando hay turbulencia. Es algo muy normal…_

"_Normal". Esa palabra logró tranquilizar a la joven y despejar un poco su vergüenza. _

—No…— susurró. Aún así, fue oída.

—¿No qué?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kula y Dan.

—No puedo subirme ahí—afirmó Leona. Kula y Dan intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

—¿Y por qué no?— nuevamente, Kula y Dan sincronizaron su pregunta.

—Simplemente no me siento bien en esas cosas.

—¿Esas cosas? Leona: no es un barco de verdad… ¡Ni se le acerca!— exclamó Kula, haciendo un esfuerzo por no decirlo sonriendo.

—Da igual: se mueve como uno. No subiré — sentenció la militar. Kula hizo un puchero.— Suban ustedes, aparte yo tengo algo que hacer.

La peli celeste la observó apenada, y tras una mirada cómplice con el muchacho (quien también tenía ansias por subir) dijo:

—Está bien, pero ya que no quisiste subir, después te castigaré con otra, ¿de acuerdo?— le dijo dulcemente Kula. Leona la miró, y aunque normalmente mandaría al infierno a quien le hablara así, ahora Kula le parecía encantadora. Asintió y se fue a sentar a una banca. Observó cómo Kula y aquel joven ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos –ubicados en la punta, porque según Dan era "el mejor lugar"- y sacó del pequeño bolso que había traído un cuaderno. Y se puso a hacer anotaciones en él.

Mientras escribía, escuchó los gritos de emoción de Kula y Dan, pero después se convirtieron en angustia:

—¡¿Cuándo demonios acaba esta cosa?!— Kula sonaba muy abatida.

—¡Mamáaaa!— sollozó Dan. Y a ellos se le sumaron el resto de las personas del barco. Al parecer, la cabina de control estaba teniendo problemas.

—¡Ya… basta, por favor!— rogó Kula, quien ya no podía soportarlo más, y Leona decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

—¡No-no se qué pasa! ¡El sistema de mando no funciona!— exclamó desesperada la encargada de control, a quien las demás personas estaban presionando y culpando del problema. Leona analizó la máquina, y tras verificar el problema, actuó rápidamente.

—Uno de los fusibles se quemó. Sólo tengo que sacar uno que no esté en uso y…— sacó el bendito fusible y lo reemplazó por otro — listo. Prueba ahora.

La mujer se apresuró a obedecer, y para su suerte, el barco comenzó a detenerse. Respiró aliviada, y se desplomó a los pies de la militar.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Me salvaste de una tremenda! ¡Gracias!

—Eh, no es nada, pero es recomendable que no opere el juego hasta reponer ambos fusibles… Yo debo ir a ver a mi… amiga— dijo Leona, un poco incómoda porque la mujer aquella casi le besa los pies. Al salir de la cabina, escuchó los aplausos de la gente y de los –un tanto mareados y agitados- tripulantes del "barco pirata". "Demonios… No es para tanto" pensó nerviosa, a medida que trataba de llegar a Kula y a Dan, hecho que le resultó dificultoso con todas esas personas aclamando por ella y tratando de abrazarla como si fuera una heroína, de más está decir que no permitió a ninguno acercársele demasiado. Kula había bajado del barco y apenas se podía parar: de no ser por Dan (quien tampoco estaba en todos sus sentidos), ya se habría caído al suelo.

Dan se arrodilló y casi besa el suelo de tan agradecido que estaba de haber podido bajar de esa cosa, y en cuanto a Kula, Leona quería sentarla en la banca, pero la chica no resistió más y fue corriendo hasta el basurero más cercano. Al verla vomitando, Leona pensó :"Qué bueno que no me subí…"

—Nunca… en mi vida… había pasado… un oso tan grande— musitó Kula, agotada e infinitamente avergonzada al punto de que casi llora. Leona la miró con un poco (muy poco) de ternura.

—No pasa nada… Nadie está atento a esto…— le dijo, en un intento de tranquilizarla. —Mira, por allá otro chico también se puso así… Y aquella chica de allá…— señaló a otros en la misma condición de Kula, quien los miró esperanzada —Es algo normal marearse en estas cosas, y más aún si la cabina de control tiene problemas…— Leona perdió su semblante serio al decir esto, y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios, y Kula rió un poco —Vamos al baño a arreglarte esta pinta, y después haremos lo que tú quieras.

Kula levantó los brazos, triunfante, y después comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los tocadores.

Después de arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse un poco, Kula ya estaba lista para seguir disfrutando de la salida. Era el atardecer, y los últimos rastros de sol iluminaban el cielo creando un resplandor dorado agradable.

—Por cierto, ¿qué anotabas en ese cuaderno, Leona?— preguntó Kula, cuando caminaba junto a Dan y a la militar. Leona la miró inquieta. —Vamos, te vi mientras el barco aún no se movía.

—Pues… Toda misión debe tener un informe— explicó Leona, sin saber porqué un tanto cohibida. Pero esta vez, Kula no pudo contener su risa, al tiempo que Leona la miraba asesinamente.

—¡Leona! No pensarás enserio que el Coronel te dio como orden venir a divertirte, ¿o sí?— la militar parecía confundida. Kula, aceptando que era un caso perdido, siguió : —Verás, Ralf te habrá dicho eso porque sabía que no ibas a aceptar el venir si te lo pedía normalmente, así que pensó que aceptarías si se trataba de una misión, pero no tienes que hacer un informe de esto… ¿Ahora entiendes?

Leona parpadeó repetidas veces, confundida y algo irritada.

—Pero… Hace rato me dijiste que le llevara las fotografías como evidencia…

—Lo dije en broma…— respondió Kula, borrando un poco la sonrisa de su rostro.— Y también lo dije porque, si para él es tan importante el verte divirtiéndote, le gustará tener fotos de tu salida.

"Soy patética, de verdad…" pensó Leona, cuando cayó en la cuenta de todo.

—Está bien… Supongo que tienes razón— dijo después de unos momentos la militar.

—Hablando de eso… ¡Mira! ¡Ahí podemos sacarnos fotos!— Kula señaló una casilla tapada con una cortina oscura. — Me encantaría tener un recuerdo de ti, Leo…

Aquel comentario definitivamente logró ablandar un poco el corazón de Leona, y aunque detestaba infinitamente que le sacaran fotos, simplemente no pudo negarse ante la dulzura de aquella muchacha.

Así que entraron con Dan, y se sacaron las fotos que Kula tanto quería.

En la primera, salía Kula sacando la lengua, abrazada de Dan, y Leona seria.

En la segunda salía Kula con una peluca azul sonriendo, Dan con una roja guiñando un ojo, y Leona con una castaña parecida al pelo de Whip, seria.

En la tercera, los tres salían con narices de payaso. Kula y Dan las lucían bien, pero Leona salió seria.

En la cuarta, Kula decidió tomar riesgos y abrazar un poco a la militar, quien ante eso, cambió su semblante serio y decidió sonreír levemente. A Dan se le cayó la billetera, así que al agacharse para agarrarla, no salió en la foto.

En la quinta, Dan trató de besar la mejilla de Leona, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kula y la asqueada de Kula.

En la sexta, sobra decir que sale Leona golpeando a Dan por pasarse de listo y Kula matándose de risa.

—No tenías que ser tan ruda…— masculló triste Dan, masajeando su cachete.

—No tenías que ser tan baboso…— respondió Leona tranquilamente.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando no escuchas las reglas de Leona Heidern— dijo sonriente Kula.— Bueno, ¿vamos a comer algo o qué?

**Continuará…**


	5. Misión cumplida

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore. (¡No me demanden, no tengo plata!) Sólo escribo esto por diversión :D.

Capítulo cinco (y último)- Misión cumplida

—No pienso comer nada de eso— afirmó la militar, mirando el menú del restaurante del parque de diversiones. Los otros dos la miraron con reproche.

—¿Cómo que no?— Kula hizo uno de sus famoso pucheros.

—Es todo comida chatarra…— suspiró algo fastidiada Leona. Las opciones que había eran: pizza; panchos (hot dogs); hamburguesa y tacos. No se le apetecía ninguna de esas puesto que era en su mayoría vegetariana.

—¡Pero sólo por hoy podrías hacer una excepción! Además, no creo que pierdas esa hermosa figura tuya…—comentó Dan, pero recibió un duro manotazo en la cabeza por parte de la militar que casi lo manda hasta afuera del lugar. —¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sólo quería hacerte un cumplido…

—Pues no lo hagas, no serán bienvenidos— ordenó tajante la peli azulada — ¿Y no hay algo de ensaladas, tal vez?

—¿Por qué no te gusta la carne, Leona?— preguntó curiosa Kula, quien además de ser gran amante de los dulces, también lo era de las hamburguesas y de los hot dogs.

—Cuando vas a una misión en el bosque durante meses, no tienes otra opción más que comer lo que haya al alcance— empezó a decir Leona, con voz monótona y los otros dos se empezaron a sentir incómodos ante lo que estaba contando. — Yo podía aguantar sólo con agua, pero el Coronel y el Teniente insistían en que debía alimentarme mejor… Y ellos son buenos cazadores —Kula empezó a estremecerse ante eso y se agarró del brazo de Dan, quien también estaba algo conmocionado con eso. —Vi cómo mataban a un ciervo que no se dejaba atrapar, aún recuerdo el sonido de la cuchilla que utilizó Ralf… Esos ojos me miraban como pidiéndome ayuda, pero yo no podía hacer nada… Soy una soldada y no debo sentir compasión, pero aquel pobre animal… Aquel pobre animal no tenía la culpa de nuestra hambre…

—¡No!— exclamó Dan, soltando lágrimas de pena.

—¡Pobrecillo!— sollozó Kula, y ambos se abrazaron, lloriqueando desconsoladamente.

—Lo sé, fue muy duro…— dijo Leona, mirando de reojo a los otros dos.

—¡Me imagino a Bambi, y… NO! ¡BUAA!— se quejó Kula.

—Y bueno, ¿van a ordenar algo o qué?— preguntó la mesera, quien había escuchado toda la conversación pues la habían dejado colgada esperando la orden.

—¡SÍ, TRES ENSALADAS!— dijeron al unísono Kula y Dan, y Leona sonrió para sus adentros. "Fue fácil…" pensó con satisfacción.

—No tenemos ensaladas, así que…— dijo la mesera, algo cansada del tema.

—Pues… Entonces pidamos una pizza, total trae muy poca carne, ¿verdad?— dijo ingenua y esperanzadamente Kula. "¡Demonios! Estuve tan cerca… Pero: ¿qué clase de lugar no tiene ensaladas?" pensó con fastidio Leona. Le hizo una mueca a la menor, pero Kula dijo astutamente: — Tal vez debería avisar al Coronel que no quieres probar comida nueva, Leona…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Comeré…— se apresuró a decir molesta Leona, y Kula sonrió.

—¿Quién es ese Coronel y por qué hablan tanto de él?— preguntó serio y suspicaz Dan. Leona arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones…?

—Es el superior de Leona, que está enamorado de ella, y al parecer Leo gusta de él…— susurró traviesamente Kula al oído de Dan, quien frunció el ceño.

—¡¿CÓMO DICES?!— exclamó Leona, levantándose de la mesa y golpeando ésta con el puño, poniéndose roja como tomate.

—¡Era sólo una broma, Leona!— se apresuró a decir Kula, con ojos de borrego, y Leona se tranquilizó, retomando su asiento.

—De todas formas, no creo que él sea capaz de admirar tu belleza como yo lo hago, Leona…— dijo Dan, tomando un poco de valentía. A Kula le brillaron los ojos, mientras que Leona simplemente lo miraba con indiferencia.

—Dejemos de lado ese tema, ¿quieres? Estoy a punto de comer— comentó la militar con algo de fastidio.

—¡Pero es verdad! Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que eras la mujer más hermosa del mundo… Si quieres puedo esperarte toda una vida hasta que me aceptes, y ningún Coronel podrá entrometerse en mi camino…— anunció el muchacho, apretando un puño.

—No metan a Ralf en esta estupidez…— dijo cansada ya del tema Leona.

—¿Ralf? ¿Por qué te refieres a él con esa confianza?— preguntó muy atrevido el muchacho, y a Leona ya le estaba empezando a llegar a la coronilla. "¿Quién rayos se piensa que es para pedirme explicaciones? Y que deje de lado el tema de Ralf porque sino esto va a acabar mal…" pensó con fastidio la joven. —¡Si está tan interesado en ti, te hubiera traído él en lugar de permitir que dos señoritas vengan solas a este lugar!

—¡Hey!...— exclamó Leona, mirando con ojos asesinos a Dan. —¡Te estás pasando de la raya!

—Dan, será mejor que dejes de lado ese tema, por tu propio bien…— aconsejó Kula, quien sabía muy bien que Leona estaba a punto de estallar.

—Pero: ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¡Apuesto que en esta tarde he tratado a Leona mejor de lo que él la trató en su vida! ¡Yo te trataría como a una diosa, Leona, porque eso es lo que eres! ¡Si él estuviera aquí, podría retarlo a luchar por tu amor!—exclamó emocionado Dan, tronando sus dedos "amenazadoramente".

Pero Kula no pudo aguantarse más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Leona, por su parte y asombrosamente, dejó su semblante serio de lado por la misma razón por la que se estaba riendo la menor, y suspiró entretenidamente, mirando cómo se reía Kula. Dan las miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, algo irritado de no saber la razón de esas carcajadas.

—¡Es que… alguien como TÚ… retando a alguien como RALF a un combate… JAJAJAJA!— Kula no podía parar de reír, y Leona se tapó la boca porque sonrió ampliamente y no quería que la vieran. Después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque era su misión sonreír, e iba a ser difícil lograrlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene?— preguntó furioso Dan, sin saber porqué se estaba riendo de él así. Pero Kula, aún sin parar su risotada, sacó su celular, y buscó entre sus fotos, al final abrió una en la que estaba Whip abrazada de Ralf y de Clark, y se la mostró al impaciente muchacho. Sostuvo el celular un momento entre sus manos, sin decir nada, y después levantó la mirada.

—¿Es éste tipo?— preguntó muy serio, señalando a Ralf, aunque daba lo mismo señalar a Clark, cuya contextura física era similar a la de su amigo, Kula asintió aún riendo. —Demonios… ¿cómo puede existir un tipo tan musculoso?

—Y tan celoso…— agregó Leona, mirando a Kula como a su cómplice. No sabía porqué había dicho eso, pero al parecer el torturar psicológicamente a Dan le estaba causando gracia.

—¿Ce…Celoso?— balbuceó Dan, mirando de nuevo la foto con inquietud.

—Oh, sí… Muy celoso— dijo Leona fingiendo seriedad, confirmando el temor de Dan. — Mandó al hospital a un cretino que dijo que "estaba muy rica" y cosas así cuando estaba en el torneo… Se dice que lo dejó en coma— esto era una exageración, puesto que Ralf solamente le había partido la nariz.

—Y no olvidemos que golpeó a Máxima cuando te llamó "princesa", porque dijo que eso sólo era derecho de él…— mintió Kula pícaramente, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse. Dan tragó saliva, recordando que horas antes él la había llamado así.

—Pe-pero no creo que infrinja la ley, siendo un soldado, ¿no es así?— balbuceó nervioso el muchacho, y las otras negaron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, él es un mercenario… Pero siempre y cuando no lo provoquen, es un tipo muy amable…—comentó Kula, fingiendo darle ánimos a Dan, pero lo que acababa de decir lo asustó aún más. —Aunque tiene fama de espiar a la gente… — comentó esto, y junto con Leona empezaron a mirar por la ventana, como si Ralf estuviera escondido, observándolas con un larga-vistas.

Allá en la base Ikari:

—Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos haberlas seguido para ver cómo les fue?— preguntó Ralf, preocupado, a sus dos amigos quienes se encontraban disfrutando de una película.

—QUE NO— contestaron al unísono Clark y Whip.

—Cállate y mira la película tranquilo, ¿quieres?— comentó ésta última, y Ralf frunció el ceño.

Para cuando Leona y Kula dejaron de ver por la ventana, Dan ya no estaba.

—¿Adónde habrá ido?— se preguntó Kula, extrañada, mirando para todos lados.

—Opino que ya debe estar fuera del país— comentó Leona, y se sorprendió mucho a sí misma por haber hecho un comentario así. Miró a Kula, e inevitablemente ambas echaron a reír. Reír mucho. Naturalmente.

—¡Lo logramos, Leo!— exclamó triunfante Kula, levantando los puños.

—Sí, creo que sí… Es hora de ir a casa, ¿no crees?— sugirió la militar, levantándose.

—Pe-pero… La pizza— balbuceó Kula, confundida.

—No pasa nada, llevémosla a casa…— dijo tranquilamente Leona, y Kula asintió feliz.

Llegaron a la base, y los otros tres se sorprendieron de que Leona les llevara comida, y más aún de que esa comida fuera pizza, y mucho más aún de que ella comiera con ellos.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?— preguntó curioso Ralf, mientras comía un trozo.

—Pues… — Leona respiró profundo antes de continuar —Primeramente, Kula pensó que yo la quería asesinar, así que se arrodilló en el suelo implorando que no lo hiciera, no sin antes haber creado una barrera de hielo para protegerse— Kula se rió ante eso— posteriormente me llevó a una atracción que en mi opinión deberían llamarse "las tazas del infierno" porque giran como con mil demonios y te dejan viendo estrellas— los demás se rieron con eso, pero no salían de su asombro de que Leona estuviera hablando tanto (¡y con esa velocidad!), y de paso esté haciéndolos reír con su anécdota, pero aún así siguieron atentos a lo que decía. — Luego gané ese pulpo espantoso pero que a Kula le gustaba golpeando con un enorme martillo que hizo que se rompiera el suelo, por suerte no me cobraron los daños… Fuimos a un ridículo lugar lleno de autitos cuyo objetivo es chocarse entre ellos mismos, aspecto que me pareció absurdo, pero a la gente parece divertirle chocarse unos a otros como verdaderos condenados…

—¿Te refieres a los autitos chocadores?— preguntó entretenido Clark.

—Esos mismos. Nadie me había explicado que su propósito era chocarlos y casi le rompo la cara a un tipo que nos embistió.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

—Nos subimos a la montaña rusa… Aquí tengo unas fotos— se las pasó a los demás, que se amontonaron para verlas.

—Salieron muy bien, chicas… — comentó Ralf, mirando a Leona, quien en las fotos parecía estar disfrutando, y Kula salía con cara de espanto.

—Tampoco es muy nuevo para ti, ¿verdad Leo? Cuando Ralf maneja es exactamente lo mismo— comentó burlona Whip, y Ralf frunció el ceño, pero jamás en su vida se hubiese imagina lo que oiría a continuación:

—Lo mismo pensé yo— Leona miraba a Ralf entre tímida y pícara, y éste sonrió ante eso.

—Bueno, es que siempre andamos apurados…— se defendió el Coronel, aún sonriendo.

—¡No mientas! Conduces así a todo lado…— corrigió Clark, y después recibió un lapo en medio de la nuca.

—En fin… Después fuimos a una dulcería y comí algodones de azúcar. No sé cómo rayos los hacen, la cosa es que se te derriten en la boca. Después de eso, fuimos al "barco pirata" aunque yo no me subí porque detesto los barcos…

—Lo sabemos— dijeron al mismo tiempo Clark, Whip y Ralf, recordando las veces que tenían que subir con ella a un barco.

—Así que se subió Kula…— la peli celeste la miraba aterrada porque pensaba que Leona iba a contar cuando se descompuso, pero no fue así. — Después de eso nos sacamos fotos…— Les pasó las tiras de fotos a los demás.

—¿Y éste de aquí…— musitó Whip, examinando las fotos.

—…Quién es?— Clark terminó la pregunta. Ambos –tanto él como Whip- giraron a ver la expresión de Ralf, quien a estas alturas había dejado de sonreír y tenía un rostro temible. Leona se puso algo nerviosa, pero como no le salía muy bien mentir, prosiguió:

—E-es un muchacho que se ofreció a comprarnos dulces.

—¿Y por qué hizo eso?— preguntó Ralf, serio.

—Porque quería impresionar a Leona— comentó traviesa Kula, ante la mirada asesina de Leona y la furiosa de Ralf. En el fondo quería comprobar si, como ella pensaba, Ralf sintiese algo por Leona, y al parecer había dado en el clavo.

—¡No! No es cierto… Sólo se ofreció amablemente a invitarnos dulces…— balbuceó Leona, tratando de calmar las aguas, pero Ralf se ató la bandana roja y buscó su bate de beisbol, tal como se lo había imaginado Leona, que en estos momentos quería aplicarle una V-Slasher a Kula por haber metido la pata.

—¿Dónde está ese imbécil?— exclamó Ralf, moviendo con impaciencia el bate, mientras Clark y Whip –que lo conocían de sobra como para predecir eso- contenían la risa. Pero Kula sostuvo el brazo del Coronel.

—Tranquilo… Ya lo espanté por ti— le comentó traviesa y soniendo. Ralf la miró nervioso.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—Que le mostré una foto tuya y de Clark, y dije que eran MUY PERO MUY celosos. Salió corriendo— contó Kula, riendo.

—Ah, bueno…— Ralf guardó su bate de beisbol en el lugar donde estaba antes.

—De todas maneras, era muy atento y muy guapo…— agregó maliciosamente Kula, y tras recibir una mirada asesina del Coronel, se apresuró a decir: —¡Está bien, me callo, me callo!

—Kula, K' te está esperando para llevarte a casa…— avisó Whip, y Kula puso un puchero, pues quería quedarse más tiempo.— Ahora.

—Oye, ¿por qué no le muestras estas fotos a Dash? Apuesto que se muere de celos— sugirió pícaro Ralf, y aunque Kula se sonrojó un poco por eso, después pensó que era buena idea de fastidiar a K'.

—Leo, ¿no quieres una?— ofreció Kula a la militar.

—No… Bueno, sí. Quiero esa en la que estamos juntas las dos— contestó Leona, cortando aquella foto en la que Dan no salía. — A propósito, Kula, gracias por todo.

La menor le sonrió y tras despedirse, se marchó.

—En fin, Leona, ¿te divertiste?— preguntó Ralf, curioso y ella asintió. —¿Lograste reír?

—Sí.

Los otros se asombraron y abrieron los ojos como platos. Leona estaba por retirarse, pero antes dijo:

—Ah, Coronel… No sé si le gustaría, pero un día de éstos… ¿No le gustaría ir conmigo a … no sé… Visitar fábricas?

Ralf se quedó en shock al haber escuchado a Leona proponerle salir con ella. Clark y Whip se miraron uno a otro y escondieron la cara para que Leona no los viera matándose de risa al imaginar cuán aburrido sería para Ralf visitar un lugar así.

—¿Co-contigo?— balbuceó Ralf, estupefacto.

—Sólo si usted quiere… O tal vez podríamos ir a otro lugar… Pero si no quiere…

—¡Visitar fábricas está perfecto!— se apresuró a decir el Coronel, sonriendo. Clark y Whip amplificaron las carcajadas reprimidas, y Leona sonrió levemente. Ralf abrazó por los hombros a la peli azulada —De hecho, me alegra que me estés invitando a acompañarte, princesa…

—¿Princesa?— se escuchó desde la puerta. Ralf se quedó helado, porque la voz que escucharon no era otra más que la del…

—¡Comandante!— Clark y Whip pararon sus risas y se levantaron a saludar a su superior. El Coronel se separó deliberadamente de Leona, y rojo como tomate, lo saludó también.

—Tienen una nueva misión…— avisó Heidern, después de imitar el saludo, mirando desconfiado a Ralf —Jones…— le entregó un sobre que el nervioso mercenario se apresuró a agarrar —Bueno, los dejo… Trate de no abrazar demasiado a mi hija en mi ausencia, Jones— agregó muy serio.

—Sí, señor… Hace un momento, yo… — empezó a balbucear Ralf, pero para sorpresa de todos, Leona estalló en risa. El Comandante la miró como si fuera algo del otro mundo reírse: bueno, siendo Leona, lo era.

—Leo…na— balbucearon todos.

—¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Pe-pero… jajaja… se me hace muy gracioso…! ¡Jajaja… el más celoso de todos…!— Leona no podía parar aquella carcajada, pero después poco a poco recobró la compostura. — Pido disculpas, fue algo sin importancia. Entonces, los veré a todos por la mañana. Que descansen— concluyó haciendo los respectivos saludos militares, y se retiró, dejando a todos –en especial a Heidern y a Ralf- con la boca abierta a más no poder.

**FIN **

N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Aquí está de vuelta la pesada n_n. Originalmente, esta historia no pasaría de dos capítulos, pero se me alargó un poco. Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó imaginarme a Leona en un parque de diversiones (¡mirando todo con asco y asombro xD!) y Heidern, aunque no lo parezca, debe ser un padre celoso :D .

En fin, si quieren ver otra historia así u otros personajes, no duden en pedírmela, aunque tarde cumpliré :D .

Una pregunta para los que son bien fanáticos del KOF y saben toda la historia (alabando como a un dios :P):

¿Por qué Leona saluda formalmente a Chang? ¿Qué pasó? (a pesar de que el sonso ese casi siempre responde con alguna estupidez ¬¬). Me tiene intrigada :B… De antemano agradezco a quien pueda responderme.

Muchas gracias por dejar review a:

Eimi Asamiya: yo también te extrañaba :3!

Zzkzz: ¿por qué al payaso de SF? Bueno, igual Dan es un payaso total :P.

Minako Uchika012: A mí me encanta Leo, es mi personaje favorito de KOF y sí, ella manda :B.

Y a todos los que leyeron esta corta historia, que salió de mis tiempos libres (o mejor icho tiempos en los que me da flojera hacer la tarea :P), espero que les haya gustado, un besote enorme n_n.


End file.
